


cherry sweet

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Series: nana's changjin works [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hyunjin wears a pretty skirt, M/M, changbin gets to cuddle hyunjin like we all wish we could, cue panicked gay Changbin, cursing but it's only the first sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: × Hwang Hyunjin lost a bet, and now he has to wear a skirt.





	cherry sweet

**Author's Note:**

> nana: so I wrote this another century ago for a trade with @leeminho, and it's just been sitting for so long too and clearly I'm cleaning my drafts so !! Have this !! lmao  
> I was supost continue this one too but /shrug emoji 2.0/
> 
>  
> 
> [ **EDIT** 29/01 ]: The wonderful amazing Harley did fanart for this work! T~T I'm so surprised because I wasn't expecting this small piece to make someone want to do anything for it <3 I greatly recommend you guys to check it out! [ [link](https://kxmwoojxn.tumblr.com/post/182400649359/cutie-in-a-skirt) ]

🎀

 

"Holy fuck"

 

Seven jaws dropped to the ground, Chan making a mental note to scold Felix for cursing but he was quite speechless at the moment because right in front of them, there was Hyunjin.

 

But it wasn't  _ just _ Hyunjin, it was Hyunjin wearing a skirt. A plaid baby blue and white skirt that went up to his mid thighs, he wore Seungmin's dirty-gray hoodie and was consciously pulling it down to try and cover more of his legs. No one had ever seen him quite like  _ that _ ,

 

"Doesn't he look great?" Minho put an arm around Hyunjin's shoulders, a proud grin adorning his face as a sparkle of  _ something  _ made his eyes shine, making the boy snap from the alternative reality that he was staring at and burning holes through the floor beside his socked feet and sneak a quick look at their reaction. All his bandmates were shocked beyond words, Felix had wolf-whistled at him and violently slapped Changbin's arm, pointing at Hyunjin as though he hadn't noticed their tallest bandmate coming out of his shared bedroom wearing a  _ skirt _ . Felix had a big smile on and gave him the thumbs up when they locked eyes, making a soft smile play on Hyunjin’s lips.

 

Seungmin looked like he was about to combust, a baby pink blush covering all his face as he repeated in his mind on a broken record manner, _ 'Hyunjin is wearing a skirt and my hoodie, Hyunjin is wearing a skirt and my hoodie, -',  _ trying, - but failing - to remain stoic. His pupils were wide with surprise and his throat was a bit dry from all the air coming in from his ‘o’ shaped mouth hanging.

 

Chan and Woojin had gotten up and were beside Hyunjin, shielding him from the curious eyes of the bandmates, "You look great actually" Chan admitted, giving Hyunjin a quick up and down and ruffling his hair. His bandmates had teased earlier and joked around wondering how Hyunjin would actually look like, and he had tried as much as he could to shut down any comment he felt was unnerving - but thankfully they were all behaving well. Maybe Felix could use  _ less  _ enthusiasm. He looked Hyunjin over again and squeezed his shoulder, watching as the younger gave him curious eyes from under his lashes, he couldn’t really help it, Hyunjin looked absolutely adorable and pretty and the members kept showering him in compliments, he felt a squeeze inside his chest but decided to not ponder over it, instead giving him a soft smile.

 

"You're so cute" Woojin gave him a half-hug and felt Hyunjin immediately melt and gravitate to him on body contact, keeping him there for a while longer so he could squeeze his sides gently and smile softly to the nervous bundle of Hyunjin that was still swallowing dry once in awhile, eyes running around everywhere checking for reactions. “You look really pretty” Woojin ran a thumb under his eyelids, happy to see when Hyunjin closed his eyes to allow him a better look at his (well, Minho’s) sparkly eyeshadow.

 

"T-thank you," He swept his eyes along everyone again, not being able to hold contact with anyone for more than a second, but he noticed how Changbin was staring intently at the object in question (Hyunjin wondered if it was possible to blush in shyness enough to have it color down your legs - he hoped it didn’t). He felt his chest squeeze a tad painfully at the thought of his members thinking something negative of him - thankfully, that hadn’t been the case but his anxiety was through the roof and he had to keep running his palms against the hem of the sweater to dry off the cold sweat on his clammy hands, he kept shifting from one leg to another, feeling immense attention to  _ his  _ skirt and wondering if he should have worn socks or thigh-highs.

 

"Hyung, swirl for us!" Jeongin clapped his hands excitedly and Felix cheered together. Minho didn't give him time to protest or deny as he took his hand and swirled him around while being praised with cries from Felix still whistling and adding mosquitoes sound effects as he swirled, effectively making Hyunjin giggle.

 

To say that he was embarrassed was an understatement, he was shy out of this world, his cheeks and ears tinted pink, words slurring in nervousness. He didn't even know why he had let Minho dress him up, thankfully Minho allowed him to keep the hoodie and hair in a regular manner, only dusting a bit of sparkly eyeshadow over his eyes he knew wasn't even noticeable at a distance and a cherry sparkly lip gloss that felt tacky and weird but whenever he licked or bit his lips in nervousness he felt the taste of the cherry and it was a bit comforting for some reason.

 

"You look v-very good Hyunjin" Seungmin coughed out, immediate blush as Hyunjin turned to make eye contact with him, eyes a bit wide taking in the compliment. Seungmin hid his deepening blush as he brushed his hair out of his face, using his hands as shields, but not missing the smirk Felix threw him on his peripheral vision,

 

"You really do" Jeongin's voice broke on the  _ 'really'  _ but no one teased him about it.

 

"Really?" Hyunjin dared speak, putting a strand of hair behind his ear and avoiding eye contact again, everything he did looked so cute and adorable for the others though, more so than usual.

 

"Okay, the show's over," Minho said and pushed Hyunjin back in the room to change back. It all had started as a silly bet, but Hyunjin being Hyunjin and lacking strength with words to refuse or to get himself out of the situation had been  _ 'forced'  _ to wear it.

 

Not that he hated it, he thought he felt cute. It was weird and he felt extremely naked - if it was even possible. It was weird not having anything covering so much of his legs, it was almost as though he was on his underwear only.

 

Thankfully Minho shut the door quite loudly, allowing him to bend over and breathe out all the worries he had in a loud sigh, feeling his body slump down with relief and accepting and letting gravity do its work and pull him downwards the carpet.

 

*

 

"Look, I hope you know I'm proud of you all for not teasing Hyunjin like you were earlier," Chan said and smiled softly but sternly, "Go easy on him, the poor boy was shaking" They all nodded and shared looks, they had failed to notice how nervous he was after they had put a bit of ‘pressure’ when Minho revealed his bet.

 

Changbin sighed, letting a breath out. The whole situation had gotten him  _ tense,  _ he couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw his secret boyfriend (not that they had worked out titles yet) coming out of his room wearing the cutest outfit he had ever laid his eyes on. He could practically feel Hyunjin’s nerves on his own skin and he wanted badly to comfort the younger and hold his hand and whisper calming words, but he couldn’t do that - not in front of everyone.

 

He thought he should probably apologize, he had shown too much reaction and yet not enough. He hadn’t said a word to the younger and he had barely managed to not jump right out of the couch where they all squeezed in and around and hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. But it was all very difficult to react to when Hyunjin was looking the cutest ever and he couldn’t help the gentle squeeze inside his chest and the warmness all around his body spreading like a wave. He swore he saw baby pink around his vision and he felt his cheeks hurt from smiling too much. The younger was making him feel  _ a lot _ and a part of him just wanted to leave this plane of existence, so he did the next best thing,

 

"I'll check on him" Changbin stood up and winced when his knee popped, stretching out and receiving an encouraging pat from Woojin, "I'll order chicken,"

 

Changbin knocked on the door softly and when he didn't get any response he informed, "It's Changbinnie, can I come in?"

 

A soft and barely audible  _ 'yeah' _ came from the other side, Changbin twisted the doorknob and was surprised to see it unlocked,

 

"Hey" He greeted as he came in the room, trying to not show too much reaction as he was greeted by Hyunjin sitting on the floor cross-legged, head slumped on the bed mattress behind him, a full display of his uncovered thighs felt a tad different in the room with them alone,

 

"Hi" he replied with exhaustion on his voice,

 

"You did look good, you know that right? Still do" Changbin sat beside him and poked him on the exposed soft muscles, 

 

"Thank you hyung" he grinned and whined as he moved to lay his head against Changbin's neck, hiding his nose there and feeling his heart calm down with the natural scent of the older,

 

"No problem" Changbin put an arm around his shoulders and pushed his back closer, eventually deciding on maneuvering Hyunjin to sit on his lap sideways, crossing his legs so he was practically hugging the boy with them.

 

Changbin tried not to stare at the way the skirt rode up when Hyunjin pulled his legs up to snuggle into his chest. His body warmth was gently lulling him into a sense of calmness and he was wondering if Hyunjin would accept dressing in a skirt again. 

 

He stroked his back and squeezed his sides, watching with content as Hyunjin sighed in happiness and melted onto him, using his other hand to lay on his knee tentatively, happy to notice Hyunjin didn't flinch away at the contact - that never happened anyway but right now was a bit of a different situation considering his shyness - he stroked his knees and legs, Hyunjin humming and basically purring on his neck at the caress. It all came so naturally, almost too naturally to him. To have Hyunjin all over him, to be cuddling the younger, to be smelling the soft peach of his shampoo and feel his strong heartbeats against his own. It made him feel extremely calm and comfortable all around a contrast to his bones buzzing with excitement, there was so much he was anxious to show him, to learn about him, to simply spend time with him,

 

"You're so  _ bubblegummy _ ," Changbin said and Hyunjin whined, fisting his hands on Changbin's collar and playing with a cross necklace he wore,

 

"Not my fault" He mumbled and Changbin wouldn't even have made the words out if the boy wasn’t basically meowing on his ear.

 

"Woojin said he was going to order chicken, don't you want to change before dinner?" Changbin suggested, watching with interest as he rested his warm palm against Hyunjin's thighs - he was used to doing so, Hyunjin practically  _ needed _ physical contact at all times anyways but usually, there would be a layer of jeans between the contact. 

 

The younger stared at his earring instead of replying, face hidden on his shoulder, his bangs tickling Changbin's jaw. When he didn't answer, Changbin squeezed the muscle a bit,

 

"Hm?" He repeated, effectively winning the younger's attention,

 

"I'm too lazy to change" He smiled sheepishly and Changbin smirked,

 

"Maybe I can help with that" Running his hand higher and squeezing his thigh firmly when Hyunjin reacted with a small squeak, an eruption of giggles filled the room as Changbin proceeded to tickle him wherever he could get his hands on, effectively making Hyunjin squirm on his lap, once in a while hitting him with strength, but his beautiful high pitched voice that just couldn't stop laughing made it worth it.

 

He kissed Hyunjin's giggles shut and inhaled deeply at the scent of cherry he tasted on his own lips.

 

🎀

**Author's Note:**

> [tombl ;](http://jishiny.tumblr.com)


End file.
